


Kira Carsen Diapered Jedi Part 1: Escaping Nar Shaddaa

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Kira Carsen Diapered Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Wetting, changing, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Kira Carsen is a young street rat on the Hutt controlled world of Nar Shaddaa. When she tries to steal from the Medbay of an ungaurded ship she's caught by Bela Kiwiiks, a Jedi Master. What could the Jedi have planned for her and what will Kira do about the crinkly secret that she's hiding?
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Bela Kiwiiks
Series: Kira Carsen Diapered Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992664
Kudos: 11





	Kira Carsen Diapered Jedi Part 1: Escaping Nar Shaddaa

This was a commission for an anonymous commissioner. 

“Where are they?” Kira asked, rustling through the metal cabinet in front of her. “You’d think such a fancy ship would have a fully stocked Med bay!” She had to consider the luck of such a ship even landing on Nar Shaddaa. Considering its position in Hutt controlled space, most knew not to land such a grand ship in a spaceport without a hired guard from the local crime organization. When Kira herself had snuck through the spaceport she’d made sure to keep a lookout for any such element, but there was none, just a shiny ship waiting to be plundered. Normally she’d go for the hyperdrive engine, given that its parts would net her enough to live unimpeded for nearly a month, but her current concerns were far more pressing to her. “If I don’t find them here, I’m in trouble, especially considering that this in my last one…” she groaned, tugging at the waistband of her flight suit to adjust its fit and feeling the rustling material underneath.

She flicked her red hair from her eyes and closed the cabinet she’d been digging in, moving to the next one. The metal doors slid open with a loud *PHHHWWWSSSHHH* and a *KLUNK* causing Kira to cringe. “Whoops!” She quickly checked around, making sure nobody was coming by because of the sound. When she was sure the sound of footsteps wasn’t echoing through the halls of the ship behind her she returned to the cabinet and was overjoyed to find her prize directly inside. The clear plastic case reflected the light coming from behind her almost making it shimmer. Of course, to her it was just as valuable as Aurodium, and she grabbed at it greedily before standing up with a deep sigh. “That’s one worry taken care of; maybe I can grab the Hyperdrive Engine before I get caught.” With her prize in hand Kira pressed her bladder, feeling a gentle pang before warmth spread throughout her bottoms and flooding the area around her waist. Normally there was a hesitance to let go so easily, but knowing she had the ability to change herself now Kira figured why wait and waste the one she had on.

”Before you get caught you say?” A voice from behind Kira said, causing her to jump, and while still holding the package in her hands she turned around to see a female Togrutan staring her down with crossed arms. Kira groaned, feeling the consistent flow from her body soaking that thing. “I uh, I didn’t mean…” The redheaded thief found herself at a loss for words and began flicking her eyes around the room, looking for a convenient escape around the stern woman standing in front of her.

Bela Kiwiiks in the meantime stared at the young woman who’d broken into her ship: Short red hair, piercing blue eyes, and a dirty flight suit. She was obviously a minor criminal, only trying to survive on this crime torn moon. What confused Bela was what this girl had decided to take–it wasn’t medicine or drugs but a pack of incontinence underwear. “Is there a child that she’s caring for?” Bela wondered, watching the girl shift like she was going to make a break past her. “You won’t get far young lady, I do not recommend trying to run.” she said, causing the girl’s eyes to nearly pop out of her head in surprise. “I wasn’t…” she started but Bela cut her off with a loud: “Enough!” She had to consider what to do, and the girls stammering made it impossible along with the incessant crinkling backed by a slight squelching coming from her pants. “AIs that a bulge in her flight suit around the groin?” While all that was annoying in its own right, the main problem that was confounding the Jedi Master though was the powerful hum of force sensitivity flowing like waves from the girl.

With her plans of escape somewhat dashed Kira stood still, figuring that she couldn’t run with the dipping bulge in her pants. “Okay,” she thought, “last-ditch effort.” With a deep breath, she channeled the ancient power of the force through herself, tinting her words with its power as she spoke to the Togrutan. “You will let me go.” she said but to her dismay the woman made no move besides cracking a slight smile. “What’s going on? The mind trick should have worked!” While the failure of her force powers was very much a mystery, the other anomalies with this stand-off started to become more obvious. Any noble who owned a ship like this would normally have called their mercenaries and a pilot would have thrown her off themselves. Not this woman though, and as she eyed the blue and white robes trimmed with gold that the stern-faced woman was wearing, she caught a glimpse of a piece of cylindrical hardware hanging from her belt. “That outfit itself is rather extravagant,” Kira thought, “and I think that’s a lightsaber… Could this woman be… a Jedi?” Now her mind reeled in panic–she’d been trying to steal from one of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy! Kira's breathing quickened in panic as she returned to looking for an escape. "There's gotta be a way outta this, there's always a way out. Oh, I wish I had a stealth field generator..." The young woman's mind was in overdrive plotting and scheming, but Kira snapped back to attention when the woman in front of her spoke again, breaking her hopeful plans to flee. “Alright, young lady. I find you to be rather interesting and I do believe your potential is squandered here on Nar Shaddaa. Would you be willing to come with me and be presented to the Jedi Council? I think they’d be very interested in meeting you."

Kira couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was this Jedi offering to get off-world, but there was, realistically, a chance at a better life. The young vagabond wasn't ignorant of her sensitivity to the force, but the idea that a Jedi could sense that didn't occur to her before now. Kira herself had been raised as a Child of the Emperor, a group devoted to bringing about the downfall of the republic by imparting some of the Sith Emperor's strength and essentially making sleeper agents. Kira had displayed her worth and was given actual training on the Sith controlled world of Korriban. That was before she'd escaped the harsh training to Nar Shaddaa where her only objective became to survive, but now, with the possibility of joining and helping the Jedi and working to protect the republic presented before her, Kira found herself thrilled. “Yes! Yes I'll go with you!” Kira said gleefully, unable to control her unbridled enthusiasm at the prospect of escape. Bela nodded, moving towards the door of the medbay. “Do you need to grab the child then?” the Jedi asked, indicating towards the diapers in Kira’s hand. Kira thought nothing of it though and dropped the package. “There’s no child.” she said, not considering that she might be revealing herself. From the doorway, Bela Kiwiiks shot her a questioning look before turning around. “We’ll leave right away then.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bittersweet feeling leaving Nar Shaddaa.; on one hand Kira was free from her life of living on the streets and scavenging for everything, but on the other, she was leaving so much behind. The friends she'd made and the fellow survivors whom she'd struggled with. "But that's all behind me now…" she whispered to herself as the Jedi led her to the small cabin in which she'd ride out her journey to Tython. “You may stay here for the time being,” Bela said, making a sweeping gesture to the cabin. “But please try to stay put for the time being.” Of course, Kira had no such interest in following the instructions of somebody she’d just met, especially with the squishy feeling around her pants. Hell, she hardly liked to listen to people she respected, why would she do so for a stranger? Still, as she crept through the metallic halls of the ship, she wondered if her curiosity was worth angering the stern-looking Jedi who’d just taken her in. “Eh,” she shrugged, “what’s the worst a bunch of pacifists could do?” With her fears assuaged by the one person she trusted most, Kira continued with her snooping, peaking into any rooms she could as she started to make her way back to medical. She found herself hissing through her teeth when the hidden object under her pants squished loudly as her thighs compressed the waterlogged material. The vain hope that the rustling and other sounds were not too noticeable was a thin veil that kept her moving forward. It wasn't like she could do anything about the bulge or the way it made her spread her thighs when she walked, but she did her best to avoid making the plastic shell crinkle. It was too bad that to her the sounds it made were intolerably loud, reverberating in her ears with every step she made.

Unfortunately for the redhead, there really wasn’t anything to see in many of the rooms. It wasn’t until she reached a room with a large holographic map of the outer rim that she found herself engrossed enough to linger at the door for more than a minute. Various beings were gathered around the map, all wearing robes similar to Kiwiik’s, and with her keen eye the snooping girl could swear she saw the outline of more lightsabers through the material. “So it’s not just one Jedi.” she said, scratching her head in confusion, “But why were they on Nar Shaddaa in the first place?” The group took turns pointing at various planets and speaking in tones too quiet for Kira to catch more than a few words at a time. “It’s Hutt space, we can’t…” one said, to which another started to respond: “Kiwiiks thought there was something important... “ Another scratched his chin pensively, “...worth the risk?” he asked. Kira wanted desperately to get closer, but if she did she risked her presence being sensed. So she moved on, passing the room all the way back to the medbay and heading straight to the cabinet that held her prize. “Finally,” Kira sighed, “a change…”

While Kira may have thought she was being sneaky on her journey through the ship, she’d barely made it outside her room when Jedi Master Bela Kiwiiks sensed her moving through the ship. Somewhat amused at the audacity of the young hooligan, she followed her through the ship, finding that once she'd gotten close she didn't even need to sense her presence through the force. The loud crinkling that she'd heard from around the girl’s waist earlier resonated loudly through the empty halls and could be followed by its distinctive rustling. Upon finally catching up with the redhead in a dirty flight suit Bela discovered her peeking in on what she expected was a strategy meeting of her fellow Jedi. “Is she actually a spy?” Bela wondered, approaching Kira quickly, “I didn’t sense any darker energy within her, but we may have been tricked into picking up a dark Jedi…” She was surprised though when the girl moved on, leaving the door and continuing through the ship until she was back at the medbay. “Again?” Kiwiiks thought following her through the door to see Kira digging through the same cabinet as before. With her prey cornered Bela reached forward, grasping the waistband of her flight suit and pulling her away from the cabinet.

“Gugh!” The sudden pull at Kira’s waistband caused her to gasp out loud, partially from the brief moment where the girl found herself lifted into the air and partially from the sudden sharpness in her bladder that caused a sudden spurt of urine into the padding around her waist. Once the floodgates opened Kira had no way of stopping them either, only whimpering helplessly as the warm urine began soaking into the soft core of her nappy, causing it to swell under the pants of her flight suit. “Oh noooooo...” she whined, frozen on the floor in shame as the heat of her own urine spread through the nappy again, forcing its crinkly plastic exterior to dip further and press against the low crotch of her pants, meaning the diaper had no more room to expand.

Bela stood above Kira, allowing her normally composed face to slip into disbelief. When she’d pulled at Kira’s pants she caught a glance of the plain white material and ruffly high waistband that confirmed her suspicions. The girl had been wearing a diaper and had tried to steal a pack from the medbay out of necessity not just once but twice. Now, as she watched the girl she’d picked up on a whim collapse onto all fours and mewl like a baby animal, while the distinct hissing sound of urination rose from her groin, she reconsidered any previous notions about Kira that she may have had. The Jedi master had considered her to be a spy working as an enemy of the republic just moments ago, but seeing her as helpless as she was now, Bela figured there wasn't any way that could be true. “Did you really think you’d get away with spying on us so blatantly?” she asked, attempting to gauge the situation while maintaining control of it.

Kira couldn’t believe what she was hearing: the time she’d spent soaking her padding had felt like an eternity and there was no way that the Jedi master before her hadn’t noticed the obvious hissing sound or heard her expletives as she peed herself helplessly. Still, she stumbled to explain while Jedi master Kiwiiks looked down on her disapprovingly. “I-I’m not a spy…” Kira whimpered, “and I’m not trying to start trouble…” From the hard unchanging glare the woman was giving her Kira Carsen could tell she wasn’t convincing the Jedi at all with her weak words, so she switched to a more direct tactic. “Listen!” she shouted, bringing the world around her to silence, “I need diapers… my continence is weak and I can’t really control when I go, so I was trying to steal some from you.” Kira turned away, closing her eyes as she did. She expected that the admittance of her weak bladder and bowels would elicit laughter or a sigh of disbelief or something other than the solemn nod given to her by the Togrutan, and she felt she needed to brace for it. Instead, Bela simply said, “I understand,” and bent down to help the girl up. “Come with me then.”

The pair’s footsteps echoed as they walked through the hall. Bela moved with her unwavering stare pointed straight ahead and Kira with her head low, waddling due to the extra squishy mass between her thighs. She could feel the tight leakguards of her nappy straining to remain tight against her and every step left a small ring of warm wetness against the skin of her thighs. “This diaper literally can’t hold any more.” Kira thought. “If even one more drop was added, I’d have an embarrassing set of streaks going down my pants.” Much to the young hooligan’s surprise, her and Kiwiiks didn’t end up at her small cabin, but rather a much larger yet sparsely decorated one. “Wait here,” the Jedi said, releasing Kira’s hand that, up until that point, she’d been holding tightly. The door shut automatically behind Kiwiiks as she walked away and the young woman found herself alone in the strange room. The only thing that stood out to the normally prying Kira was a datapad sitting on a small otherwise empty desk. “I shouldn’t…” she thought to herself. “But I’m gonna,” she responded back defiantly. It seemed that even when she knew it was a bad idea Kira couldn’t stop herself. The snoop picked up the datapad, seeing what she could learn before the Jedi returned. There wasn’t much of interest that she had easy access to besides strategy and battle plans alongside some diplomatic orders. She was able to learn a little about the Togruntan who called herself Bela Kiwiiks, however. Not only was she a Jedi Master, but she was rather highly decorated, having served within the Jedi order during a battle that, surprisingly, Kira had heard of. In being raised as a Child of the Emperor she was taught that while the light side force users were cowards unable to take what they wanted and protected weaklings, they could, in great numbers, defeat imperial forces. The information in front of Kira disproved those teachings greatly. Kiwiiks had been part of a small team, one that’d driven away from the Empire from Rhen Var, and her fellow Jedi had dueled a sith lord and won! It was almost unbelievable after the years of indoctrination from the Sith that’d raised her.

*PSSSSHHHHH* The door to the cabin began to slide open and in a panic, Kira dropped the Datapad back down to the surface of the desk with a clatter which elicited a questioning look from Kiwiiks. “Nothing!” Kira suddenly shouted, unprompted. The Jedi sighed, setting down a folded diaper and a few canisters that the young woman found herself confused by. “Please lay down so I can change you,” Bela said plainly, making a gesture to the bed. Kira, however, shook her head in refusal, glaring back at Kiwiiks with a look of indignation. “I don’t think so,” she said, “I’m perfectly capable of changing myself.” Such defiance was met with something Kira had not expected as she was lifted into the air suddenly. She fought back with her tenuous grasp on the idea of using the Force only to fall against the soft bed after having been completely overpowered.

While sick of the young woman’s disobedience at this point, Bela found herself impressed by the amount of pushback she was able to generate against the Jedi’s telekinesis. “Truly this one exhibits a strong affinity with the force. If she can stop her nosey sneaky tendencies she’ll make a fantastic Jedi…” With Kira held down she moved to initiate the change and despite her charge's struggling, she was able to pull down the young woman’s pants and reveal the yellow stained padding beneath them. The crotch of Kira’s diaper puffed out, obviously waterlogged by her urine. “She’s used this to the point that it’s almost leaking. She really can’t control herself…” Bela thought, watching empathetically as Kira blushed and turned her gaze away, avoiding eye contact as her struggle died down.

Internally Kira was screaming at her body to fight back, to use all of its power to break free and stop this humiliation, but another more rational voice told her to stay still. There was very little chance of her beating a Jedi master, especially since she was already on her ship. As the tapes of her disposable incontinence underwear were ripped open Kira cringed, the acrid stench of her urine beginning to fill her nostrils, and she knew it was the same for the distinguished Jedi above her. However upon peeking back she saw that Bela Kiwiiks seemed unfazed and wiped away any residual moisture with a straight face. Kira looked away again, but with only a blank metallic wall to focus on the sensations of the wipes dragging across her pale skin were heightened, and she couldn’t help but squirm beneath the cool material.

With the girl cleaned up Kiwiiks moved on to lotioning and powdering, two very important steps that Kira had obviously neglected or was unable to do in her street life on Nar Shaddaa. She worked the Soothing oil in with a tender touch, paying special attention to the mildly irritated areas between the young woman's legs. While she wasn’t oblivious to the twitches and responses Kira's body involuntarily made from her touch, Bela chose to ignore them, moving instead to dump a liberal sprinkling of the distinctive scented powder. She looked towards her new charge’s face, never making eye contact but reading the various emotions of humiliation, embarrassment, and mild arousal from both her changing expression and the empathic energies of the force. “What an interesting case,” Bela thought as she unfolded the new nappy, “One so attuned to the force needs such help.” The crinkle of the diaper in her hands seemed extraordinarily loud as she pulled the front up around Kira’s exposed crotch and the Jedi wondered how exactly she could have missed it before.

Kira breathed a deep sigh of relief as the changing of her diaper finally finished before she turned her gaze back to see the Jedi who'd just changed her offering a hand to help her up. Without hesitation, she grabbed the Togrutan’s palm and stood with her aid, her new clean diaper in full view. “How’d you know how to do that so well?” Kira asked sheepishly, pulling her pants back up to hide the incontinence aid from the world once more. Bela only gave her the same neutral expression as always, and calmly answered, “I’ve spent time with younglings, it’s no different." before leaving to lead Kira back to her room. The rest of the journey back to Tython was generally uneventful, mostly because Kira actually remained in her cabin this time. While bored, she’d been shown that her stealth attempts earned her nothing but humiliation, and no information that she'd learn by snooping was worth going through that again. Instead, she flexed the muscles that she’d long since allowed to atrophy and played around with using the force in her small space to manipulate her environment. She’d even managed to bring a spoon full of her dinner all the way to her lips before accidentally dropping it onto her flight suit. “Just another stain…” Kira sighed, sitting down to eat the rest of her meal using her hands instead.

Upon landing on the terrestrial surface of Tython the young force user found herself amazed, having never seen anything like it in her life. Unfortunately, before she was truly able to take in the planet's splendor she found herself whisked away by Kiwiiks and in what seemed like a flash the pair was standing in a room with a massive circular table in the center. Seven chairs sat situated around it and in each was an imposing figure with stern looks that matched the Jedi who'd taken Kira in. Only the chair to the immediate left sat empty, devoid of its master. A dark-haired woman sat at the head of the table and her frosty blue eyes felt like they might shoot right through Kira were she to look away. With her gaze fixed on the young girl in a dirty flight suit, she addressed Bela. “Master Kiwiiks, what have you brought before us?” she asked. The Togruntan immediately launched into making a case for the highly force-sensitive young girl, but Kira found herself unable to focus. The various Jedi all nodded at the story they were being told, taking in the information, and preparing to make an informed decision. Meanwhile, Kira Carsen felt her stomach drop and, knowing her own body, understood that there was only about half a minute before something horrible happened.

”You’ve gotta be kidding me,” she cursed to herself, shyly pulling one arm across her stomach to add an extra layer to try and block the gurgling sound emanating from her gut, “Not now, nonononono--please noooo.” Unfortunately, she didn’t really have any control besides desperate clenching that was far too weak to stop the process that had already started. Before her some of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy discussed Kira's fate, all while her bowels pushed, forcing a shameful wave of odorous mess out into the back of her padding. She cringed at the sensation–even after so many years it never felt right, and the waves of hot mush piled into her padding as it sagged down. Frantically the helpless pants filler looked around the room, checking to see if anybody could tell what she was doing. Luckily she saw that not one face changed and no gaze turned to meet hers. “Maybe I’m in the clear.” she thought.

The young force user’s accident was, however, not unnoticed. While she helplessly cringed and pushed the Jedi around her watched on, taking this into account as her merit was judged. All seven realized what she was about to do by the change in her energy almost immediately, and the smell that followed only confirmed any suspicions. Still, as the last quiet bit of flatulence sounded out, muffled by her padding. Bela Kiwiiks looked forward, resolute in her next statement. “I’d like to take this young woman on as my padawan and train her in the ways of our order.” The council stared back silently at their fellow master and Kira Carsen looked at her with abject disbelief, the squishy muck in her pants squelching against her as she turned to say: “What!?”

You can find my commission info on

Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179

or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968

You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412

Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works

Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations

if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
